phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Phineas en Ferb Wiki:Naam vertalingen
Deze pagina toont de verschillende afleveringen, het karakter en namen liedje in het Engels en biedt een plaats voor u naar de lijst wat de Nederlandse versie van die naam is. (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) : ''Original English message: This page lists the various episode, character and song names in English and provides a place for you to list what the Dutch version of that name is.'' Engels naam -- Nederlandse naam Karakter (Personages) / Characters * Adyson Look-Alike -- Adyson Look-Alike * Agent Double 0-0 -- Agent Dubbel 0-0 :: These are zeroes, but the custom is to pronounce them as the letter O. * Agents for O.W.C.A. -- Agenten van de Organisatie Zonder Een Coole Afkorting (O.Z.E.C.A.) * Agents (in general, such as Agent C, Agent Pinky) -- Agent * Aliens of Mars -- Aliens van Mars * general terms: mother, father, dad, mom, sister, brother, aunt, uncle -- moeder, vader, mam, zus, broer, tante, oom * general terms: daughter, son, parent, child, kid, family -- dochter, zoon, ouder, kind, kind, familie * Big Mouth Ramon -- Grote Mond Ramon * Bobbi Fabulous -- Bobbie Fabulous * Bobblehead Perry the Platypus -- Wiebelhoofd Perry het Vogelbekdier * Bobo the Rabbit -- Bobo het Konijntje * Captain Implausible -- Kapitein Onvoorstelbaar * Crazy Old Coot -- Dorpsgek * general terms: clone, doctor -- kloon, dokter * Fireside Girls -- Kampvuurmeisjes * Giant Squid -- Grote Inktvis * Giant Baby Head -- Mega Babyhoofd * Herman the Hedgehog -- Herman het Egeltje * Inspector Initials -- Inspector Initialen * Invisible Tiger -- Onzichtbare Tijger * Old Man Simmons -- Oude man Simmons * Perry the Platypus -- Perry het Vogelbekdier Aflevering / Episode Seizoen 1 * Original Pitch -- * Rollercoaster -- Achtbaan * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror -- Strandfeest en tuinkabouters * Flop Starz -- Flopsterren * The Fast and the Phineas -- Racemonster Phineas * Lights, Candace, Action! -- Licht, Candace, actie! * Raging Bully -- Duimworstelen * Candace Loses Her Head -- Een kado voor Candace * I, Brobot -- De Broer-bots * Run Away Runway -- Krankzinnige catwalk * The Magnificent Few -- Het cowboy-trio * S'Winter -- Zwinter * Jerk De Soleil -- Circus Sensatie * Are You My Mummy? -- Mijn eigen mummie * Ready for the Bettys -- Doe mee met de Betty's * I Scream, You Scream -- Het bew-ijs * Toy to the World -- Werelds speelgoed * Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! -- Het Bigfootavontuur * It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World -- Racebeest * Mom's Birthday -- Mam's verjaardag * Journey to the Center of Candace -- Reis naar het middelpunt van Candace * It's About Time! -- Terug in de tijd * Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together -- Joh, we brengen de band weer bij elkaar * Tree to Get Ready -- De boomhutbouwers * The Ballad of Badbeard -- Ode aan Foutbaard * Greece Lightning -- Gladimotoren * Leave the Busting to Us! -- We lappen ze erbij * Crack That Whip -- De zweep erover * The Best Lazy Day Ever -- De beste luie dag ooit * Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. -- Een prehistorisch vriendje * Voyage to the Bottom of Buford -- Reis naar de bodem van Buford * A Hard Day's Knight -- Heer-lijk Engeland * Traffic Cam Caper -- Camera actie * Bowl-R-Ama Drama -- Bowling drama * Got Game? -- Sportief? * Comet Kermillian -- Kermillians Komeet * Put That Putter Away -- Sla een slag in de lucht * Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? -- Lijk ik dik in dit vogelbekdier? * The Flying Fishmonger -- De vliegende visboer * One Good Scare Ought to Do It! -- Eén keer schrikken moet genoeg zijn * The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein -- Het Monster van Phineas-n-Ferbenstein * Oil on Candace -- Olie op zand * Out of Toon -- De Tekenfilm * Hail Doofania! -- Leve Doofania! * Out to Launch -- Ben even naar de ruimte (deel 1&2) * Phineas and Ferb Get Busted -- Eindelijk ::: (also known as "At Last") -- Phineas en Ferb zijn er bij * Unfair Science Fair -- Voorwaarts Mars! * Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) -- Voorwaarts Mars Opnieuw Seizoen 2 * The Lake Nose Monster -- Het Monster van Loch Neus * Interview With a Platypus -- Interview met een Vogelbekdier * Tip of the Day -- Punt van de Dag * Attack of the 50 Foot Sister -- Candace is reuze! * Backyard Aquarium -- Tuinaquarium * Day of the Living Gelatin! -- Dag van de Levende Gelatine * Elementary, My Dear Stacy -- Dat is Wezenlijk, M’n Beste Stacy * Don't Even Blink -- Niet Knipperen * Chez Platypus -- Chez Platypus * Perry Lays an Egg -- Perry Legt een Ei * Gaming the System -- Dat Hoort bij het Spel * The Chronicles of Meap -- De Kronieken van Meap * Thaddeus and Thor -- Thaddeus en Thor * De Plane! De Plane! -- Vlieg op! Vlieg op! * Let's Take a Quiz -- Doe dan de quiz * At the Car Wash -- In de Wasstraat * Oh, There You Are Perry -- Oh, Daar Ben Je, Perry * Swiss Family Phineas -- De Zwitserse Familie Phineas * Hide and Seek -- Verstoppertje * That Sinking Feeling -- Het liefdesbootje * The Baljeatles -- De Baljeatles * Vanessessary Roughness -- Kleine meisjes worden groot * No More Bunny Business -- Bij de konijnen af * Spa Day -- Kuren * Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo -- Phineas en Ferb's Quantum Ratjetoe * Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown -- Phineas en Ferb Cliptastische Top Tien * Bubble Boys -- De Bellen-jongens * Isabella and the Temple of Sap -- Isabella en de Saptempel * Cheer Up Candace -- Kop Op Candace * Fireside Girl Jamboree -- Padvindster-Trammelant * The Bully Code -- De Pestkop Wet * Finding Mary McGuffin -- Op Zoek Naar Mary McGuffin * Picture This -- Op de gevoelige plaat * Nerdy Dancin' -- Slecht dansen * What Do It Do? -- Wat gaat ie doen? * Atlantis -- Atlantis * Christmas Vacation -- Phineas en Ferb's Kerstvakantie * Just Passing Through -- Ik moet er even door * Candace's Big Day -- De grote dag van Candace * I Was A Middle-Aged Robot -- Ik was een robot op leeftijd * Suddenly Suzy -- Strijdbare Suzy * Undercover Carl -- Geheim agent Kees * Hip Hip Parade -- Hiep hiep hoezo * Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers -- Invasie van de Ferb Snatchers * Ain't No Kiddie Ride -- Da's Geen Kinderspel * Not Phineas and Ferb -- Niet Phineas & Ferb * Phineas and Ferb Busters -- Phineas & Ferb-Verklikkers * The Lizard Whisperer -- De hagedissen Fluisteraar * Robot Rodeo -- Robot Rodeo * The Beak -- De Snuit * She's the Mayor -- Zij is de Burgermeester * The Lemonade Stand -- De Limonadekraam * Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation -- Phineas en Ferb op vakantie in Hawaii * The Secret of Success -- Het Geheim tot Succes * The Doof Side of the Moon -- Doofs Duistere Kant van de Maan * Summer Belongs to You! -- Phineas and Ferb: De Zomer is van Jou! * Nerds of a Feather -- Nerds van één soort * Wizard of Odd -- De Tovenaar van Zot * We Call It Maze -- Het Doolhof * Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! -- * Split Personality -- Gespleten Persoonlijkheid * Brain Drain -- Breinbestuur * Rollercoaster: The Musical! -- Achtbaan: De musical! * Make Play -- * Candace Gets Busted -- Liedjes / Song Seizoen 1 * general term: jingle -- jingle * The theme song -- Phineas en Ferb Titelsong * Perry the Platypus Theme -- Perry het Vogelbekdier (lied) * If Summer Only Lasted One Day -- Dat Strandfeest Was Voor Ons Echt Te Gek * Backyard Beach -- Strandtuinfeest * The Moment Has Arrived (Our Song) -- Het Gaat Om Dit Moment * Gitchee Gitchee Goo -- Gitchee Gitchee Bow * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! -- Ik Ben Lindana En Ik Leef Voor De Lol! * Go, Go, Phineas -- Hup Phineas * He's a Bully -- Hij Is Een Pestkop * It's Going So Badly -- :: This song used to be called "It's Looking Like the End". * Phinedroids and Ferbots -- Phinedroids en Ferbots * Forever Summer -- Zwoele zomer * On the Trail -- Onderweg * In the Mall -- Wat Een Lol * S'Winter -- Zwinter * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. -- S.U.P.E.R. F.O.U.T. * My Undead Mummy -- Mijn Eigen Mummie En Ik :: This song used to be called "My Undead Mummy and Me", which would be translated to "Mijn Eigen Mummie En Ik". * Ready for the Bettys -- Doe Mee Met De Bettys * Busted -- Ik Krijg Je * Shimmy Jimmy -- Slimme Jimmy * Quirky Worky Song -- Eigenzinnige Worky Lied * He's Bigfoot -- Hij Is Bigfoot * Truck Drivin' Girl -- Truckrijdend Beest * Hemoglobin Highway -- Spijsverterings Snelweg * My Nemesis -- Mijn Fijne Vijand * When We Didn't Get Along -- Die Goeie Slechte Tijd * History of Rock -- Geschiedenis van Rock * Fabulous -- Fabulous * Ain't Got Rhythm -- Ik Heb Geen Ritme * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart -- Jij Vond De Weg Naar Mijn Hart * Music Makes Us Better -- Muziek Maakt Alles Beter * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother -- Mijn Broer Dat Grote Loede * The Ballad of Badbeard -- Ode aan Foutbaard * My Chariot -- Mijn Karretje * Paul Bunyan's Pancake House Theme Song -- Paul Bunyan's Pannekoekenhuis (lied) * Leave the Busting to Us! -- We Lappen Ze Erbij! * Gotta Make Summer Last -- Zomer * I Love You Mom -- Ik Hou Van Jou Mam * Ring of Fun -- Die Snelle Baan * Do Nothing Day -- Doe Niks Meer Dag * Sandwich Town jingle -- Sandwich Stad Titelsong * Fish Out of Water -- Vis op het Droge * Ballad of the Black Knight -- De Zwarte Heer van Worcestershire * And the Animals Go -- En de Dieren Doen * Pin-bowlin' -- Flip-flipper Maar Door * F-Games -- F-Games * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) -- E.I.M.B. (Eekhoorns In Mijn Broek) * Disco Miniature Golfing Queen -- Disco Minigolf Koningin * Slushy the Clown -- Slubber de Clown * Perry the Teenage Girl -- Perry de Tienermeid * The Flyin' Fishmonger -- De Vliegende Visboer * Perry the Platypus Theme -- Perry het Vogelbekdier titelsong * Perry the Platypus (extended) -- Perry het Vogelbekdier (verlengt) * Candace (Who's That Girl) -- Candace (Wie Is Die Meid) * One Good Scare -- Eén Keer Schrikken * He's Eviler -- Hij is Slechterder * Impress My Professor -- Ik Imponeer Mijn Professor * Pinhead Pierre Theme -- Kleinkoppie Aad Show Titelsong * Hail Doofania! (song) -- Leve Doofania! (lied) * Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space -- We Gaan Er Met Een Ruimteschip Vandoor * Shooting Star Milkshake Bar -- Superster Milkshake Bar * The Good Life -- Je Kan Doen Wat je Wilt * Little Brothers -- Kleine Broertjes * Chains on Me -- Ketens Om * Funky rhythms in the bathroom -- Funky ritmes in de wc * Baliwood -- Vernietigde Dromen :: This song used to be called "Destroyed Dreams", which would be translated to "Vernietigde Dromen". * Queen of Mars -- Koningin van Mars Seizoen 2 * Mission -- * We'll Save Everyone -- * My Wettest Friend -- * It's a Perfect Day -- * A-G-L-E-T -- N-E-S-T-E-L * Flawless Girl -- * When Will He Call Me? -- * Let's Squirt That Gelatin Monster -- * Elementary -- * Watching and Waiting -- * Happy Evil Love Song -- * Technology vs. Nature -- * Let's Go Digital -- * Ride From Outer Space -- * Bango-Ru (song) -- * Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart -- * So Peanutty -- * Big Ginormous Airplane -- * Let's Take a Quiz (song) * Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash -- * Come Home, Perry -- * Carl the Intern -- * When You're Small -- * Boat of Romance -- * Gotta Make Summer Last -- * Give Me a Grade -- * I'm Me -- * With My X-Ray Eyes -- * Spa Day (song) -- * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day -- * Charmed Life -- * My Name is Doof -- * Yodel Odel Obey Me -- * The Fireside Girls (song) -- * Mix and Mingle Machine -- * Go Candace Go -- * Not So Bad a Dad After All -- * The Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival -- * There Is No Candy In Me -- * Let's All Dance Until We're Sick (song) -- * What Do It Do? (song) -- * Atlantis (Song) -- Altantis (lied) * Winter Vacation -- * I Really Don't Hate Christmas -- * That Christmas Feeling -- * Where Did We Go Wrong -- * Danville for Niceness -- * Christmas is Starting Now -- * Thank You Santa -- * Just Passing Through (Song) -- * Wedding Adventure -- * Hop to the Finish -- * Tuff Gum -- * Mobile Mammal -- * Carl Incognito -- * When You Levitate -- * Tri-State Area Unification Day -- * You're Not Ferb -- * Ain't No Kiddie Ride (Song) -- * You Gotta Bust Your Brothers -- Ze Gaan Eraan, Die Broetjes * Space Adventure -- In de Ruimte * Egyptian Guitar Solo -- Egyptische gitaar solo * Robot Rodeo (song) -- Techno Rodeo * Izzy's Got the Frizzies -- Izzy Heeft de Frizzies * Skate Track -- Skatebaan * The Beak (song) -- De Snuit (lied) * Never Gonna be an Ordinary Day -- Het Wordt een Mooie Dag * A Better Best Friend -- Een Betere En Beste Vriendin * Yellow Sidewalk -- Het Gele Pad * I Wish I Was Cool -- Oh Was Ik Maar Cool * Tree-Related Wish -- Diepgewortelde Wens * I Want Nothing -- Ik Wil Echt Niks * The Guards' Wishes -- De Bewakers' Wensen * My Red Rubber Boots -- Mijn Laarzen Zijn Rood * Rusted -- Roestig * Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me -- Doe De A-Primaat Calypso Met Mij * Bad Luck -- Vervloekt * I Believe We Can -- I Believe We Can * J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) -- J-Pop (Welkom in Tokio) * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls -- Elastiek in een Bal * Bouncin' Around The World -- We Stuiten de Wereld Rond * City of Love -- Liefdesstad nummer 1 * Summer Belongs to You -- De Zomer is van Jou! * Follow The Sun -- We Gaan de Zon Achterna * The Maze Song -- Het Doolhof Lied * Alien Heart -- * We're Talkin All Terrain -- Hij Is Voor Elk Terrein * Give Me Your Money Today -- Geef Me Uw Euro's Vandaag * Floor After Floor -- Nog Een Verdieping * Me Myself & I -- Mij, Mezelf en Ik * There's a Platypus Controlling Me -- Een Vogelbekdier Bestuurt Mij Hier * Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) -- Hey Ferb(, weet je wat ik wel wil gaan doen vandaag?) * You're Goin' Down -- Je gaat af! * Whatcha Doin' -- Hé, wat doe je? * My Whole World is the Screen -- Op een scherm achter glas * Mom Look -- Mam kijk * Aren't You A Little Young? -- Zeg, ben je niet te jong om achtbanen te bouwen? * Back in Gimmelshtump -- Daar in Gimmelshtump * Rollercoaster -- Wat een achtbaan! * Carpe Diem -- Carpe Diem * Do Nothing Day -- * Breath -- * Intimate Get Together -- Seizoen 3 * Mom Look -- * Rollercoaster -- * Carpe Diem -- * Everything's Better with Perry -- * Brand New Reality -- * Robot Riot -- * Some Mysterious Force -- * Zabadaba -- * A Real Boy (song) -- Spel / Game * Agent P's Hideout - Spy Simulation -- * All About... -- * Escape from Mole-tropolis -- * Gadget Golf -- * Hoverboard Tour -- * Kick Around the World -- * Phineas and Ferb Photo Mashup -- Projecten / Projects (Big Ideas) * Backyard Beach -- Strandtuin * Coolest Coaster Ever -- Coolste Achtbaan Ooit Regelingen en uitvindingen / Schemes and inventions * Changenator-Inator -- Plaats / Locations * Badbeard Lake -- * Blueprint Heaven -- * Bobbi's Hair Emporium -- * Camp Phineas and Ferb -- * Danny's Music Shop * general terms: canyon, community center, woods, Earth * Googolplex Mall -- * Gunther Goat Cheese's -- * Haney's Cow Emporium -- * Little Duffer's -- * Love on the Run -- * Main Street -- * Maple Drive -- * Panic Room -- * Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus -- Evenement / Event * 2009 Radio Disney premiere -- * Disney Channel New Year Star Showdown -- * marathon -- * Marble Mover Challenge -- * Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top-Secret Marathon -- * Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon -- * Phineas and Ferb's Tricked Out Marathon -- * Phineas and Ferb All Day Marathon Boek / Book * Big-Top Bonanza -- * Daredevil Days -- * Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Guide to Conquering the Tri-State Area -- * Freeze Frame -- * Haunted Hayride -- * Hey, Where's Perry? -- * It's About Time! -- * It's Ancient History! -- * Just Squidding -- * Nothing But Trouble -- * Oh, Christmas Tree! -- * Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book -- Andere namen / Other names * Blue moss, Orange moss (plant) -- * British Spy Union -- * Bust 'Em (TV show) -- * general terms: dream, restaurant, chicken, comet -- algemene termen: droom, restaurant, kip, komeet * general terms: gallery, antiques, house, unnamed -- algemene termen: gallerij, antiek, huis, onbenoemd * general terms: county, poodle -- algemene termen: * alternate reality, alternate realities -- * Charitable Charities -- * Cirque de Lune (circus) -- * Climby Jaimie -- * credits (people that make the episodes, not money) -- * Daily Danville -- * Fake episodes list -- * Fireside Girl Participation in the Big Ideas -- * Flawless Girl Cosmetics -- * Fletcher & Son Fish & Chips -- * Flying Car of the Future, Today -- * Free-Form Jazz Band -- * Har D Har Toy Company -- * Holy Mackerel -- * Jeremy and the Incidentals -- * Kellogg's Disney Phineas and Ferb Fruit Flavored Snacks -- * League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness * Miniature golf -- * Mr. Slushy Franchise -- * P&F Lemonade -- * Phineas & Ferb Studios -- * Paper Pelican -- * Perry the Inaction Figure -- Lijsten / Lists * Doofenshmirtz's Schemes and Inventions -- * List of Doofenshmirtz's schemes' failure -- * List of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Staff -- * List of Ferb's lines -- * List of Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches -- Lijst van de Kampvuurmeisjes behaalde badges * List of cast members in other languages -- * List of premiere appearances (by character) -- * List of premiere appearances (by episode) -- * List of references to pop culture -- * List of songs -- Lijst van liedjes * Merchandise Portal -- * Multilanguage Episodes -- * Multilanguage Promos (promotional segments) -- * Multilanguage Songs